


Infinity

by BabySky



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Seungwoo is a tease, math major Seungyoun, ryeonseung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Seungyoun berusaha menghitung tak terhingga.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 4





	Infinity

Banyak hal yang bisa dihitung dengan angka. Pergerakan planet. Jarak bumi ke matahari. Kecepatan rata-rata mesin mobil. Jumlah detik di lampu merah. Biaya parkir. Detak jantung manusia per menit. Desibel suara jeritan yang bisa dikeluarkan manusia. Kesemua hal itu bisa dihitung dengan angka, dipaparkan dengan variabel yang mempengaruhi dan kesimpulan-kesimpulan akhir.

Cho Seungyoun, mahasiswa jurusan Matematika murni yang menghabiskan empat tahun belakangan berkutat dengan angka itu kini tak mampu menemukan persamaan apapun yang bisa menyebutkan seberapa meleleh hatinya sekarang di pelukan Han Seungwoo, atau seberapa hangat hatinya kini saat terkasihnya sudah kembali ke rengkuhannya. Hal hal itu tak punya ukuran, tak punya nominal pasti yang bisa ia genggam sebagai acuan. 

Kata tanya berapa sering berakhir dengan jawaban berupa jumlah dan jumlah adalah angka. Namun ketika Seungyoun mengucap rindu dan ditanya seberapa banyak, ia termangu. 

"Aku harusnya tahu kalau ada persamaan yang bisa mengukur rindu." Kelakarnya, masih mengekang sebelah tangan prianya di dekapan sembari mereka menyusuri bandara untuk menuju mobil Seungyoun. 

Seungwoo terkekeh. "Kamu akan jadi orang pertama yang bisa mengukurnya, kalau begitu." 

"Menurutmu rindu dipengaruhi seberapa jauh jarak yang memisahkan kita dan seberapa lama waktu perpisahan itu?" 

"Bisa jadi." Anggukan Seungwoo khidmat. 

"Wah, kalau begitu angkanya pasti tak terhingga." 

"Memangnya sebesar itu?" Dahi Seungwoo mengerut. 

"Apanya?" 

"Angkanya." Ia menjelaskan. "Padahal kita hanya terpisah satu negara dan dua minggu." 

Ekspresi Seungyoun lucu. Ia senang kalau Seungwoo ikut serta dalam permainan logika matematikanya yang kadang sebenarnya tak perlu. "Tentu besar. Anggap saja persamaannya adalah jumlah cintaku yang sekarang ditambah jarak dan dikali waktu perpisahan, wah, rindunya pasti besar sekali karena sejak awal cintaku padamu saja sudah sangat besar." 

Seungwoo tertawa. Tawanya menyebabkan tujuh belas pasang otot berikut satu otot tunggal di wajah Seungyoun turut memaksakan senyuman ria. 

"Seberapa banyak?" Ia menuntut. 

"Hm." Seungyoun memasang wajah berpikirnya. "Tak terhingga." Ia mengisyaratkan simbol tak terbatas di udara. 

"Kalau tak terhingga, apa gunanya ditambah dan dikalikan dengan jarak dan waktu yang tadi?" Seungwoo membantu membukakan pintu bagasi mobil untuk meletakkan tas tasnya. 

"Meperbesar ketakterhinggaan itu sendiri." Ujar Seungyoun asal. Ganti ia yang membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Seungwoo. "Mau makan atau langsung pulang?" 

"Pulang." Jawab Seungwoo cepat. "Aku lelah." 

Seungyoun menjawab dengan memasangkan seatbelt, namun tangan Seungwoo menahannya ketika ia ingin menarik diri. 

"Aku rindu sekali Seungyoun." Kepalanya diberi kecup lembut. Bohong jika Seungyoun tidak merona. "Aku merindukan momen seperti ini. Kamu, aku dan ocehanmu tentang angka dan tak ada apapun lagi." 

Seungyoun mendongak untuk mencuri ciuman. "Aku juga merindukanmu, tahu." 

Detak jantungnya bertambah sekian denyut, tigapuluh lima detik ia hitung lamanya mereka saling bersandar seperti itu sebelum kemudian Seungyoun menepuk pipinya lembut. “Ayo pulang. Di rumah nanti kamu bisa memelukku selama yang kamu mau.” 

Seungwoo tak menjawab lagi. Ia menyamankan diri di kursinya dan mulai menyetel pemutar musik di ponselnya. 

Jarak dari bandara menuju rumah adalah selama satu jam perjalanan. Akan ada delapan lampu merah di sepanjang jalur itu. Akan ada kira-kira satu album penuh lagu yang akan terputar untuk menemani. Akan ada beberapa kalimat basa-basi mengomentari pemandangan dan beberapa lagi sentuhan-sentuhan tak sengaja yang mengundang senyum jenaka. Mereka akan sampai kira-kira pukul lima sore. 

Kesemuanya bisa dihitung dengan angka, namun pada momen ketika Seungwoo mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa memperhatikan Seungyoun yang sedang menyetir dengan lebih nyaman, katanya. Seungyoun tidak tahu hatinya sudah pecah menjadi berapa bagian yang kesemuanya terpental-pental di benaknya seperti bola pantul di ruangan berdinding karet membal. Seungwoo punya efek seperti ini pada dirinya, bukan berarti ia tak suka. 

“Aku merindukanmu.” Seungwoo mengulang, abai pada Seungyoun yang pura-pura sibuk memperhatikan kedip lampu merah di atas sana. 

Dua puluh detik. 

“Mau tahu sebanyak apa?” 

Seungyoun memutar posisinya. “Sebanyak apa?” 

Lampu merah berkedip, lima belas detik.

“Sebanyak tak terhingga.” Jawaban itu disertai kekeh pelan menahan geli. Akan tetapi Seungyoun bukan orang yang pintar menahan diri. 

Sepuluh detik. 

Kerah kemeja Seungwoo ditarik menuju beberapa seri kecupan gemas disertai remasan pelan di paha. 

_Fuck traffic lights,_ pikir Seungyoun. 

Ciuman itu baru terlepas ketika pekikan klakson dari mobil di belakang mereka menjerit keras disahuti tawa berderai-derai. 

“Nanti.” Seungwoo menjanjikan. “Nanti kamu boleh menciumku sepuasnya. Sekarang menyetir saja dulu.” 

Seungyoun terkekeh. “Kata yang menggodaku barusan.” 

“Kamu saja yang mudah tergoda, dasar.” 

Setengah jam lagi, beberapa kilometer lagi. 


End file.
